The present invention relates to a heel rest for a motorcycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a motorcycle heel rest that is mounted directly to a motorcycle exhaust pipe.
Motorcycles generally include a front wheel and a rear wheel that rotate about separate axles as the motorcycle moves. An engine combusts a fuel-air mixture to produce shaft power that is directed to the rear wheel to propel the motorcycle. As a byproduct of the combustion process, the engine also produces a flow of products of combustion. The products of combustion are typically exhausted from the engine through an exhaust system, which commonly includes one or more exhaust pipes that are positioned on one or both sides of the motorcycle and extend toward the rear of the motorcycle. The products of combustion flow though the pipe and are discharged at the rear of the motorcycle. As is well known, portions of the exhaust pipe can become quite hot during engine operation. As such, many motorcycles include a thermal shield that covers all, or a portion of the exhaust pipes.
Many motorcycles also include foot pegs or other foot resting or foot actuated devices disposed near the exhaust pipes. The foot pegs provide a place for the rider to position his or her feet while riding the motorcycle. However, the proximity of the foot pegs to the exhaust pipes make it possible for a rider to place a foot or a portion of a foot on the exhaust pipe or the thermal shield. This can scratch, dent, or otherwise damage the thermal shield or the exhaust pipe.